


Noir comme Neige

by Listelia



Series: Les Passeurs d'Âmes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listelia/pseuds/Listelia
Summary: Une brindille craqua, il y eut une averse d’aiguilles de pin alors qu’on se glissait sous les branches basses du sapin.Albus redressa un peu la tête et avala sa salive.- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il d’une voix chevrotante.Il y avait quelque chose dans l’ombre, tapi entre deux mottes de neige.Quelque chose qui regardait.Deux yeux verts fendus d’un trait doré.- Qui est là ? répéta Albus en claquant des dents.La lune glissa entre les branches et auréola deux courtes oreilles arrondies, une échine sur laquelle le vent rebroussait les poils.Quatre pattes maladroites et des ailes qui traînaient dans la neige en longues plumes noires épaisses comme du velours.Un museau sur lequel se fronçait une truffe brillante comme un bouton et de toutes petites dents comme des dards de verre.Les yeux de l’enfant s’écarquillèrent.- Qui es-tu ? murmura-t-il très lentement.





	1. Le Premier & le Dernier Jour

 

Tout commença le jour où Ginny décréta que le dragon en peluche avait assez vécu et qu’il était temps de le mettre à la poubelle.

Harry aurait préféré qu’ils le fassent disparaître dans la nuit et qu’ils racontent une belle histoire à Albus le lendemain : Crocmou, lassé de vivre avec les humains avait décidé de partir rejoindre les siens au fin fond de la Roumanie. _Ou plutôt du Groenland_. _Enfin, peu importait_. Mais il estimait que c’était trop cruel de demander au petit garçon de dire adieu à son doudou de façon aussi brusque.

Mais Ginny disait qu’à presque sept ans, Albus était assez grand pour comprendre.

Sauf qu’elle avait choisi justement ce jour-là pour emmener James au coiffeur pendant que Mme Weasley gardait Lily – alors son fils et son mari étaient maintenant seuls face au destin de la peluche.

Harry se racla la gorge.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux qu’on l’enterre, ou… je ne sais pas.

Albus leva ses grands yeux d’émeraude vers son père après avoir longtemps contemplé le doudou en ruines qu’il tenait dans ses bras.

\- Dans la terre, il fait noir, dit-il lentement.

Harry hocha le menton en réfléchissant. Son regard passa sur la fenêtre et son visage s’éclaira.

\- Viens, Al. J’ai une idée. On va faire un igloo pour ton dragon et on le laissera là, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?

Albus acquiesça, l’air un peu sceptique. Ils s’équipèrent de gants, de bonnets et d’écharpes, bouclèrent leurs manteaux et poussèrent ensemble la porte contre laquelle s’accumulait la neige.

Il faisait très froid. Le ciel était bas et blanc au-dessus de leurs têtes. La plaine était entièrement recouverte d'une houppelande immaculée et les seules touches de couleur étaient le toit rouge de leur maison et la fumée bleue qui s’échappait de la cheminée biscornue du _Terrier_.

Leurs pas craquaient dans la neige épaisse. Albus marchait en tenant la main de son père, son bonnet enfoncé jusqu’aux yeux. Harry regardait autour de lui, cherchant un coin qui adoucirait la grande séparation.

\- Ah, dit-il soudain en se penchant pour montrer à son fils un bosquet d’arbres encapuchonnés de blanc. "C’est un super endroit, ici. Crocmou sera bien installé."

Albus frotta le bout de son nez et renifla, l’air pensif. Son haleine se condensait devant lui.

\- Hum, répondit-il enfin.

Harry approuva d’un sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Un bonhomme de neige ?

\- Un _bateau_ de neige, rectifia le garçon. "Crocmou et moi, on aime beaucoup les bateaux."

Ils construisirent un vaisseau digne de celui qui, il y avait de cela si longtemps, avait émergé du lac de Poudlard. Harry coupa des branches de sapin pour faire les voiles et Albus façonna les rames avec application. La neige s’était remise à tomber et de délicats flocons se posaient sur les aiguilles de pin et les cristallisaient.

Puis le garçon installa la peluche à la proue.

\- Amuse-toi bien, Crocmou, murmura-t-il.

Il caressa le museau où il n’y avait plus de bouton pour faire le nez, les yeux aveugles, les oreilles mâchouillées et les pattes tellement usées que la bourre s’en était complètement échappée.

Harry s’accroupit à côté de lui et posa son bras sur les épaules de son fils agenouillé dans la neige.

\- Merci d’avoir été là toutes ces années, Crocmou, dit-il très sérieusement.

Le petit dragon de peluche noire ne bougeait pas en face d’eux, son poil rêche à peine soulevé par le vent de la plaine.

Tout était tellement silencieux, si blanc sous le ciel sombre.

Harry pensait à une plage inondée de soleil où s’était endormi un vieil ami aux grandes oreilles déchiquetées et à un cimetière recouvert de neige cendrée dans lequel s’ouvrait une corolle de fleurs.

Albus hocha le menton en retenant ses larmes.

\- Au-revoir, Crocmou, articula-t-il.

Il se leva brusquement et s’écarta du vaisseau de neige, trébuchant dans la neige épaisse.

Harry se redressa et enfonça les mains dans ses poches en contemplant la petite silhouette au bonnet rouge qui s’éloignait en s’efforçant de ne pas pleurer.

_Dire adieu… c'est la chose la plus difficile, à n'importe quel âge..._

_Je suis fier de toi, Al._

Il rattrapa l’enfant en quelques enjambées et lui tendit la main. Albus glissa son gant dans le sien et ils retournèrent à la maison en silence.

Dans le bosquet d’arbres aux longues branches nacrées par la neige, le petit dragon de peluche noire se mouchetait lentement de blanc.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Ginny ne dit rien, mais elle fit des pancakes au souper et ne gronda personne quand la confiture de myrtilles tacha la nappe de Noël.

James arborait fièrement ses cheveux coupés très courts et ne faisait que parler à tort à travers, mais du haut de ses quatre ans bien sonnés, Lily remarqua le mutisme de son frère et planta un gros baiser sur la joue d’Albus avant de monter se coucher en premier.

Harry aurait voulu faire les cent pas dans le couloir en attendant que son fils s’endorme, mais il fut convoqué au Ministère de la Magie pour une affaire urgente et dut partir avant l’heure du bain.

Pendant que Ginny poursuivait James d’une pièce à l’autre – il détestait se laver comme n’importe quel autre garçon de huit ans et demi – Albus descendit l’escalier sur la pointe des pieds.

Il enfila ses bottes et son manteau derrière la porte du cellier en écoutant les cavalcades à l’étage, puis enfonça son bonnet sur ses épaisses boucles noires et fit délicatement tourner le loquet de la porte d’entrée.

Il retenait son souffle, mais personne n’aurait pu entendre craquer le battant avec les braillements de son frère et le vacarme des chaises renversées.

Dans son lit en forme de lune, Lily battait joyeusement des mains, aussi réveillée qu’un écureuil.

Albus repoussa la porte derrière lui et respira profondément.

Il faisait encore plus froid que dans l’après-midi, mais le brouillard s’était levé et les étoiles scintillaient, glacées, dans le ciel d’encre.

Albus prit la direction du bosquet d’arbres, posant ses pieds dans les traces de pas creusées par son père.

Il ne se retourna qu’une seule fois, pour contempler la maison aux chaudes fenêtres dorées, puis blottit son nez congelé dans son écharpe et se remit en marche.

Tout était silencieux, à part le bruit feutré de ses semelles dans la neige.

_Sûrement, il n’y avait pas de loups, de trolls ou de mages noirs en embuscade derrière chaque motte blanch_ e.

Il entendit hululer un hibou et frissonna.

_Qui recevait du courrier à cette heure-ci ?_

Tout semblait si grand autour de lui.

_Le voyait-on du haut des étoiles ? Un pompon de laine rouge dans l’immensité blanche de la plaine…_

Il mit sa capuche et s’efforça d’avoir l’air aussi invisible que possible.

Le bosquet d’arbres grandit enfin dans l’obscurité. La lune s’était levée et glissait, pâle et luisante, entre les branches.

Les rayons argentés nimbaient le vaisseau de neige immobile, presque englouti. Albus se pencha et effleura les voiles pour faire tomber les cristaux.

Les rames ne se voyaient plus. La proue piquait dans un monticule de neige et…

Ce n’était pas le froid qui le glaçait, soudain.

_Crocmou n’était plus là._

Il fouilla dans la neige, enleva ses gants pour sentir la fourrure gelée, jeta de côté les branches dont les aiguilles étaient tombées, claquant des dents et hoquetant de plus en plus alors qu’il réalisait que le dragon en peluche n’était plus à sa place.

Lorsqu’il cessa de chercher, les doigts gourds et les lèvres bleuies, le vaisseau était complètement détruit et la neige saccagée autour de lui.

\- Crocmou ?

Sa voix faisait un bruit de bulle dans le silence de la nuit.

\- Crocmou !

 Il essuya les larmes chaudes qui coulaient sur son visage.

 - Crocmou, t’es là ?

Il renifla, un son effrayant dans le froid figé autour de lui.

\- Pourquoi t’es parti ?

Il ferma les yeux, enfouit son visage dans ses genoux relevés contre lui. Il grelottait, trempé et épuisé.

_S’il te plaît…_

Un petit bruit feutré.

Une brindille craqua, il y eut une averse d’aiguilles de pin alors qu’on se glissait sous les branches basses du sapin.

Albus redressa un peu la tête et avala sa salive.

\- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il d’une voix chevrotante.

Il y avait quelque chose dans l’ombre, tapi entre deux mottes de neige.

Quelque chose qui regardait.

Deux yeux verts fendus d’un trait doré.

\- Qui est là ? répéta Albus en claquant des dents.

La lune glissa entre les branches et auréola deux courtes oreilles arrondies, une échine sur laquelle le vent rebroussait les poils.

Quatre pattes maladroites et des ailes qui traînaient dans la neige en longues plumes noires épaisses comme du velours.

Un museau sur lequel se fronçait une truffe brillante comme un bouton et de toutes petites dents comme des dards de verre.

Les yeux de l’enfant s’écarquillèrent.

\- Qui es-tu ? murmura-t-il très lentement.

La créature pencha la tête de côté, l’imitant, et s’assit lourdement avec un petit éternuement.

Albus ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il tendit la main.

\- Viens, appela-t-il. "Viens, dragon."

 La créature mâchouilla en plissant les yeux d’un air d’ennui. Sa queue en forme d’as de pique s’agita et balaya la neige poudreuse.

\- Viens ! rit Albus.

Le petit animal d’un noir d’encre renifla et éternua de nouveau.

\- Tu as froid, dit l’enfant qui avait oublié qu’il tremblait lui aussi.

Il tendit les bras et sourit encore, enveloppant la créature surgie de nulle part d’un regard plein d’amour.

\- Viens, idiot.

L’animal inclina ses oreilles en arrière, puis en avant, fronça ses longues moustaches que la lune argentait, puis se releva et s’approcha prudemment, jetant des regards de côté.

Albus se tenait aussi immobile que son corps frissonnant le lui permettait. Il eut un tressaillement de joie quand la patte aux coussinets très doux se posa dans sa paume.

Le museau du petit dragon toucha sa joue, humide et tiède.

Il gloussa quand les moustaches lui chatouillèrent le menton.

La créature était maintenant sur ses genoux et son poids était chaud et léger comme celui d’un chat.

\- Tu vois… t’as pas peur, murmura Albus qui avait mal aux maxillaires à force de sourire.

Un éternuement, puis quelque chose lui mordilla la joue.

\- T’as faim ?

Un bâillement. Le petit dragon se redressa, posant ses pattes de devant sur l’épaule du garçon qui n’osait pas le prendre dans ses bras. Son haleine chaude souffla contre l’oreille d’Albus.

\- Ne me mange pas un bout d’oreille, hein.

Ses doigts s’approchaient doucement des ailes noires auxquelles la lune donnait des reflets de satin. Il toucha une plume puis, comme l’animal ne bougeait pas, caressa le duvet qui recouvrait les bosses des os.

\- Comme t’es doux…

Le dragon émit un son comme un roucoulement, puis lui lécha la figure.

\- Hé, ça râpe, protesta Albus en pouffant de rire.

L’animal se blottit contre lui et se mit à ronronner, poussant de la tête contre le blouson du garçon.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? T’as faim ?

Le minuscule dragon déploya ses ailes, puis les replia en s’installant sur les genoux d’Albus. Ses pattes pétrissaient le jean de l’enfant et sa gorge continuait à émettre le son sourd de contentement.

\- Tu veux dormir, alors.

 Albus regarda autour de lui.

Il n’avait plus peur de la nuit et ses doigts ne lui faisaient plus mal, même s’il sentait encore un peu le froid dans ses bottes et sous son pantalon.

Le petit dragon chauffait comme une bouillotte contre lui.

Albus sourit.

\- On reste ici, alors. Bonne nuit, Crocmou.

Il ferma les yeux et la neige qui s’était remise à tomber se déposa en flocons blancs sur ses longs cils et la fourrure de sa capuche. Elle fondait lorsqu’elle touchait ses joues et le poil noir scintillant de l’animal endormi, laissant des gouttes brillantes comme des perles aux rayons de lune.

Loin dans la plaine, des torches brûlaient et des gens appelaient, mais sous le bosquet d’arbres, tout était silencieux et paisible.

Albus rêvait dans son sommeil et il souriait.

 

* * *

 

**_A SUIVRE..._ **


	2. Visiteur de Minuit

_Chaud, doux, léger._

_Un parfum de marshmallow et de chocolat chaud._

Albus cligna des paupières en se blottissant un peu plus dans le cocon de sensations agréables.

\- Al ? Chéri, tu m'entends ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit en découvrant le visage de sa mère penché sur lui.

\- M'man ?

Sa gorge lui faisait un peu mal, comme si les mots raclaient en se frayant un passage.

\- Al, ça va ?

Il tourna la tête vers la voix. Son père était assis sur le bord du lit, ses cheveux noirs en désordre et l'air inquiet. Il remonta ses lunettes d'un geste fatigué et se pencha pour tapoter la main du petit garçon.

\- Tu nous as fait une belle peur.

Albus ne comprenait pas. Son regard revint sur Ginny, étonné. Elle avait le teint grisâtre et les traits tirés.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir tout seul dans la nuit par un froid pareil ! couina-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait.

Puis elle se mit à pleurer et Harry se leva pour lui passer un bras autour des épaules.

\- Il va bien, c'est fini, Ginny, dit-il doucement. "Va te reposer, je vais m'occuper de lui."

Il l'écarta doucement et attendit qu'elle sorte de la chambre pour s'asseoir sur la chaise restée à côté de la table de nuit.

\- P'pa ?

La torpeur qui enveloppait Albus commençait à se dissiper. Il se tortilla un peu dans le lit, prit conscience des courbatures tapies dans ses épaules, de ses lèvres fendues, de la faiblesse de son corps et de la douleur qui fusait dans ses poumons quand il essayait de respirer profondément.

Harry l'aida à se redresser et le fit boire. Le chocolat contenait certainement quelque chose de magique car l'inconfort diminua de nouveau, remplacé par une impression de bien-être.

\- ça va mieux ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? murmura Albus. "Pourquoi maman…"

Harry lui caressa le front.

\- Maman a eu très peur quand elle ne t'a plus trouvé dans la maison, Al. Tu as disparu pendant plusieurs heures, c'était vraiment…

Il s'interrompit, la gorge serrée. Puis regarda son fils dans les yeux.

\- Ne fais plus jamais ça, okay ?

Albus hocha la tête gravement.

Il n'avait jamais vu son père si sérieux.

\- Pardon, papa…

Harry sourit. Il remonta un peu la couette, borda Albus avec tendresse.

\- C'est fini, maintenant. Mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses jouer plus loin que la cour de la maison pendant quelques mois. Maman ne supportera pas de te perdre des yeux pendant une seule seconde.

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il avait lui-même failli piquer une crise de nerfs lorsqu'il avait appris la disparition du garçon.

_Si Ron…_

Ron et Hermione, heureusement, s'étaient joints à la recherche avec eux et la présence de son meilleur ami l'avait vraiment aidé à reprendre son sang-froid. Même si tout s'était à peu près bien terminé, Ginny aurait certainement encore plus de mal que lui à oublier ces heures de cauchemar. À la peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à l'enfant s'était ajouté la culpabilité de l'avoir laissé sans surveillance, puis une nuit d'angoisse au chevet du petit malade.

\- Pourquoi t'es sorti, Al ? Tu étais pourtant d'accord de laisser ta peluche dans son bateau de neige.

Les longs cils sombres d'Albus palpitèrent.

\- Crocmou !

Il se redressa brusquement, cherchant autour de lui.

Harry soupira.

\- C'est une histoire terminée, Al. On ne reviendra pas là-dessus.

Le dragon avait disparu, la neige était piétinée et le vaisseau de neige complètement détruit. Une bête sauvage avait dû passer par là et emporter le chiffon. Même si cela avait dû briser le cœur de son fils, Harry était soulagé que l'animal, quel qu'il soit, s'en soit pris au doudou plutôt qu'à l'enfant.

Ça avait été suffisamment éprouvant de le découvrir endormi dans la neige, proche de l'hypothermie, mais sans aucune blessure.

\- Je l'ai vu, dit Albus.

Harry sourit en voyant le visage détendu de l'enfant. La potion faisait effet. Il allait se rendormir et il serait sur pied le lendemain. Cette escapade serait vite oubliée.

\- Je l'ai _vraiment_ vu, papa, insista le garçon. "Crocmou, je l'ai vu."

Ses yeux brillaient et ses pommettes avaient rosi.

Harry, inquiet, lui posa la main sur le front.

_La fièvre était retombée, pourtant._

Albus eut un gloussement de rire et se pelotonna dans son oreiller.

\- Il est trop mignon, papa, bâilla-t-il. "Il ne s'est pas enfui quand je l'ai caressé, il m'a reconnu."

Harry décida qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve et acquiesça en souriant.

\- C'est sûr qu'il te connaît.

\- Pourtant je l'avais jamais vu avant… marmonna l'enfant, à moitié endormi.

\- Bonne nuit, Al, dit son père en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il quitta la pièce après un dernier regard vers le lit en forme de barque et alluma les veilleuses dans le couloir d'un léger coup de baguette avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre.

Il sourit en entrant, amusé. Ginny dormait profondément, roulée en boule autour de Lily qui ronflait, ses petits poings près du visage, abandonnée sans aucune crainte. James avait dû se faufiler à l'intérieur un peu plus tard et s'était fourré sous la couette lui-aussi. Il occupait la place de son père et respirait en bredouillant de façon incompréhensible. Une chaussette rouge ornée de chapeaux de sorciers dépassait de la couette.

Harry remit le pied au chaud, écarta une mèche rousse sur le front de Lily et posa un baiser sur la tempe de sa femme, puis referma doucement la porte et descendit au salon. Il s'installa dans le sofa, drapa le plaid sur ses genoux et posa sa tête sur ses mains croisées, calé contre un des oreillers tricotés par sa belle-mère.

_Quatre heures du matin._

_Tout était rentré dans l'ordre._

_Tout le monde allait bien._

Le feu dormait dans la cheminée, diffusant une douce chaleur. De temps à autre, une braise pétillait, un son familier rassurant. Dans la niche en bois suspendue à côté de la fenêtre, le hibou roucoulait en dormant, la tête sous son aile. La neige déposait un reflet bleuté sur la vitre décorée de cloches et de sapins en poudre. L'arôme des pancakes flottait encore dans la pièce, mêlé de cannelle et de pommes au sirop. L'horloge magique, sur le mur au-dessus du buffet, avait rassemblé les cinq aiguilles sur le mot _maison_.

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa échapper le soupir de soulagement coincé dans sa poitrine depuis son retour en catastrophe du Ministère de la Magie.

_Oh, Al…_

_C'est James qui nous fait des frayeurs pareilles, d'habitude, pas toi…_

Il bâilla.

_Encore quelques heures avant le lever du jour… je devrais dormir un peu. Si ses parents viennent un moment demain, Ginny devrait pouvoir se retaper._

_Savoir si Ron a eu l'info qui nous manquait…_

Ses pensées se brouillaient. Il tira le plaid vers son menton et s'endormit tout à fait.

La lune passa sur la maison, glissant ses rayons par la fenêtre comme de longs fils blonds. Elle effleura la nappe froissée sur la table, la chaise-haute de Lily, une basket d'enfant oubliée sur les marches de l'escalier, la tasse en porcelaine bleue au sommet de la pile de livres sur le guéridon, l'accoudoir du fauteuil devant lequel Harry avait abandonné ses pantoufles.

Le jeune homme remua dans son sommeil, mais ce ne fut pas à cause de lui que les franges du sofa s'agitèrent.

Il y avait quelque chose dans l'ombre et ce souffle faisait frémir les brins de velours côtelé.

Un éternuement – _atchii_ – suivi d'un reniflement agacé – _frrsht_.

Puis le petit dragon s'extirpa de sa cachette et secoua ses ailes noires engourdies. Il leva la tête vers Harry, le considéra un instant, puis renifla de nouveau et trottina vers la cuisine. Il mit son museau dans un placard entrouvert, sauta sur une chaise, puis de là sur le bord de l'évier et flaira avec intérêt le plat de saucisses que Ginny avait laissé à tremper. Il trébucha sur une de ses ailes en se retournant et tomba lourdement sur le carrelage.

_Pouf_.

Son corps dodu recouvert de fourrure épaisse avait à peine fait de bruit.

Il se redressa, secoua sa tête ébouriffée sur laquelle une oreille s'était pliée et éternua de nouveau.

_Atchii._

Harry grogna dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas.

Le petit dragon fronça son nez minuscule et sa queue s'agita. Il mordilla un peu le tapis, puis aperçut la basket à laquelle la lune accrochait des reflets brillants. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il s'aplatit, roulant des épaules. Il bondit et dérapa sur un bonnet tombé de la patère. Son mufle heurta le pied de la rampe et il souffla, énervé.

Des braises craquèrent dans la cheminée. Il se retourna, dressant les oreilles, se faufila entre les meubles jusqu'au feu et l'observa longuement, ses moustaches si près qu'un peu de cendre s'y accrocha.

Puis il s'ébroua et trotta de nouveau vers l'escalier. Il sauta sur la première marche et se retourna pour vérifier que le dormeur sur le sofa n'avait pas bougé. Puis il s'élança et grimpa d'un pas léger, ses longues ailes de satin noires caressant les marches derrière lui.

Dans le couloir, il hésita et huma l'air pour retrouver l'odeur qu'il suivait.

_Un ballon contre le mur – non._

_Un patin à roulettes – oui et non._

L'ours en peluche l'intrigua beaucoup. Il sentait le lait et le hachis Parmentier. Le petit dragon nettoya consciencieusement la patte qui avait été trempée dans le bol de Lily, puis tira un peu sur l'oreille de la peluche. Il se battit un moment contre le jouet, le bourra de coups de patte arrière et se remplit la bouche de bouclettes synthétiques, puis s'étendit de tout son long sur le tapis du couloir, une patte enroulée fraternellement autour de l'ourson.

Le diamant doré dans ses yeux verts intelligents s'arrondit soudain avec curiosité. Il abandonna le jouet et se coula à plat-ventre jusqu'aux veilleuses. Le papillon de lumière à l'intérieur du globe en verre virevoltait en changeant de couleur.

_Bleu, rose, jaune pâle, vert pistache, bleu…_

Il tenta de glisser une patte à l'intérieur de la bulle transparente, mais ne parvint pas à attraper le feu-follet si fascinant.

Un ballotin de neige se détacha du toit et tomba avec un bruit étouffé sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Le petit dragon redressa la tête, attentif.

_Une, deux, trois, quatre respirations à cet étage._

Il s'assit et décida de faire sa toilette. Après avoir soigneusement léché sa patte et lustré sa fourrure noire et brillante, il se remit à la recherche de l'odeur.

Il aplatit ses oreilles et gronda sourdement à la porte de la première chambre, les yeux fixés sur le rai de lumière qui bougeait de l'autre côté du battant et se sauva à pas feutrés, la queue en l'air, quand elle s'ouvrit.

Ginny ne le vit pas. Elle noua les cordons de sa robe de chambre et descendit l'escalier.

Le petit dragon sortit de sa cachette derrière la plante verte dans le pot de laquelle James avait installé le campement de ses soldats en plastique.

_Frrsht._

Il s'avança prudemment jusqu'au milieu du couloir, puis s'engouffra dans la chambre d'Albus en quelques bonds.

Il se fourra sous le lit, puis se dressa contre la couette en agitant ses moustaches. Un ronron naquit dans sa gorge et ses ailes se déployèrent.

Il roucoula doucement, interrogatif, heureux.

Albus remua et tourna de côté. Sa main glissa et le petit dragon pelotonna sa tête contre la paume ouverte. Comme il n'obtenait pas plus d'attention, il mordilla un doigt.

Les minuscules dents fines comme du verre réveillèrent Albus qui s'assit en sursaut et se frotta les yeux.

\- Hein ? James, arrête !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Oh. C'est toi !

Les prunelles vertes fendues d'or étaient fixés sur lui. Albus se pencha et hissa la boule de fourrure noire sur son lit.

\- Hey… t'étais où ? Tu m'as suivi ? Les autres t'ont vu ?

Le petit dragon dansa un moment sur ses genoux, se laissant caresser et embrasser, puis se pelotonna dans un creux de la couette, les yeux à demi-fermés, ses pattes pétrissant le bras du garçon.

Albus s'allongea avec précaution pour ne pas le déranger.

\- Demain, on demandera à papa ce qu'il faut te donner à manger, chuchota-t-il.

Sa mère accepterait certainement le nouveau Crocmou, si beau et si gentil.

Il ferma les yeux, heureux de sentir de nouveau les oreilles pelucheuses sous ses doigts.

_Il n'avait pas rêvé._

C'était vrai.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Ce n'était pas un rêve.

_C'était vrai._

Harry considéra, abasourdi, la réplique très vivante de Crocmou, debout sur le lit de son fils, le poil hérissé et les oreilles rabattues, sifflant et crachant sous ses moustaches, ses ailes noires déployées comme celles d'une chauve-souris.

Albus tira sur la manche de son père, suppliant.

\- Il a juste eu peur, plaida-t-il. "Il ne voulait pas griffer James. Il n'a pas fait exprès !"

Près de la porte, les piaulements de James visaient moins à exprimer de la douleur qu'à dénoncer cette visible injustice : depuis quand Albus avait-il droit à son _propre_ animal de compagnie et pouvait-il même le laisser dormir _dans sa chambre_  ?

\- ça suffit, tais-toi, ordonna Ginny, irritée, tout en terminant de lui barbouiller la main avec du dictame. "Ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Pourquoi tu faisais un tas d'hommes sur son lit, d'abord ? Albus est malade, tu n'avais pas besoin de le réveiller !"

\- Il n'est plus malade, maintenant qu'il peut faire son malin avec son dragon, grogna James qui avait choisi, avec prudence, d'obéir et d'éteindre la sirène.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ? demanda finalement Harry.

Albus se rassura un peu. Le ton de son père n'était pas furieux, simplement interrogateur.

\- C'est Crocmou, dit-il.

Harry leva un sourcil.

\- Non, Al. Je vois bien qu'il lui ressemble _beaucoup_ , mais ce n'est _pas_ une peluche. Comment est-il arrivé jusque dans ta chambre ?

L'enfant le regarda avec des yeux plein d'innocence.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il est venu dans la nuit, je me suis réveillé. Je l'ai trouvé là où on a fait le bateau en neige, papa. Oh, s'il te plaît, laisse-le rester !

Ginny se racla la gorge derrière eux.

\- Al, c'est peut-être un animal dangereux. Regarde comme il souffle. Il n'est pas content. Si tu t'approchais, il te grifferait.

\- Non, c'est pas vrai !

Harry eut juste le temps d'attraper le garçon par le bras avant qu'il ne se précipite vers le lit pour démontrer que le dragon en colère n'allait pas lui faire de mal.

\- Al, attends.

Le jeune homme échangea un coup d'œil avec Ginny, puis tourna de nouveau la tête vers son fils.

\- Tu sais quoi ? On va aller déjeuner et pendant ce temps, _Crocmou II le retour_ aura le temps de se calmer. On verra ensuite ce qui se passera.

Albus ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis baissa la tête et hocha le menton.

\- Oui, papa.

\- C’est bien, Al.

Harry se redressa et fourragea dans les cheveux de son fils tout en observant le petit diable toujours électrifié de colère sur le lit.

Il allait avoir besoin d’aide pour identifier leur invité surprise et prendre sa décision.

Ginny prit la main d’Albus quand il passa à côté d’elle.

\- Tu as bien dormi, mon chéri ?

\- Oui. Crocmou me tenait chaud.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres un instant, puis sourit à l’enfant.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux pour ton petit déjeuner ?

\- Pourquoi _lui_ , il a le droit de choisir ? piailla immédiatement James derrière elle.

Harry ne ferma pas complètement la porte et les rejoignit. Il posa sa main sur l’épaule de son fils aîné pour le calmer.

\- Je vais faire un saut au Ministère de la Magie pour arranger mon absence d’aujourd’hui, dit-il à Ginny. "Et voir qui peut se libérer pour venir jeter un coup d'œil…"

Elle acquiesça, puis installa les enfants pour le petit déjeuner. Sa serviette nouée autour de cou, Lily tapait joyeusement dans sa gamelle, faisant gicler du lait partout. James fit un concours de goinfrerie avec lui-même en voyant que son frère ne se décidait pas à participer. Comme il avait la tête tournée vers l'escalier, la cuillère d'Albus manquait sa bouche une fois sur deux.

Ginny se massa le crâne, sans réussir à décider si elle devait se fâcher, pleurer ou juste rire. Elle finit par rejeter sa chevelure rousse en arrière et attrapa Lily. Elle s'apprêtait à l'emmener à la salle de bains lorsqu'elle se figea.

\- Oh.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman ? demanda James entre deux bouchées de croquant au miel tartiné de confiture de courge.

\- Oh, répéta Albus.

\- Oh-oh, les imita Lily.

Sur l'escalier, le petit dragon contrarié soutint le regard de la jeune femme pendant encore quelques instants, puis termina de descendre d'un pas affairé et la contourna pour aller examiner le carrelage maculé de gouttes blanches.

\- Il aime le lait, s'écria Albus, ravi.

James attrapa un morceau de bacon dans la poêle et se pencha pour le tendre au petit animal.

Crocmou II renifla le bout de viande avec un visible intérêt, tendit prudemment ses dents acérées et tira pour l'arracher des mains de l'enfant, avant de le lancer en l'air et de le gober.

Il se lécha les babines, ses yeux ronds arrondis avec délectation, puis rota bruyamment, ce qui fait éclater de rire les enfants. Puis il grimpa agilement sur une chaise, puis sur la table, mit les pattes dans les assiettes, traîna ses ailes dans les miettes de scones et fourra son museau dans tous les plats. En quelques minutes, il eut englouti la part laissée pour Harry et nettoyé avec application le désastre de Lily.

\- Il est trop marrant, s'exclama James.

\- Dragon, dragon, appelait Lily en battant des mains.

Albus tourna ses yeux suppliants vers sa mère.

Ginny soupira.

\- On peut le garder, s'te plaît, maman ?

\- Al…On attend papa, okay ?

Elle sourit aussi tendrement qu'elle le pouvait.

_Albus ne demandait jamais rien, contrairement à son frère et à sa sœur._

_Lui si peureux avait fait deux bons kilomètres dans la neige pour aller chercher sa peluche._

Le petit dragon semblait inoffensif, mais il grandirait et deviendrait peut-être une bête sauvage qui risquerait de blesser son fils.

_Peut-être…_

Elle espérait juste qu'elle ne serait pas celle qui devrait expliquer à l'enfant que son protégé devrait encore une fois le quitter.

\- Hé ! cria soudain James en sautant de sa chaise et en courant à la fenêtre. "Regardez qui vient !"

* * *

 

**_A SUIVRE..._ **

 

 


	3. Elucubrations

Hermione termina de nouer l'écharpe de Hugo qui se tortillait comme un ver, puis le libéra.

\- Allez, va jouer, dit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur le derrière.

Le petit garçon détala en criant de joie et rejoignit les autres au fond du jardin.

Ginny pouffa.

\- Il tient à peu près autant en place que son père au même âge.

\- Je m'en doutais, dit sa belle-sœur avec un soupir dramatique étudié, avant de se mettre à rire elle-aussi.

 Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel bleu, scintillant sur les stalactites qui frangeaient le toit de la maison, la glace qui recouvrait la clôture en bois et la crème immaculée sur les branches des arbres du jardin.

Les enfants se poursuivaient en se lançant des boules de neige qui éclataient en poudre brillante. Leurs piaillements excités et joyeux résonnaient dans l'air froid. Le petit dragon noir gambadait autour d'eux, les oreilles droites et les ailes à demi ouvertes, son poil épais moucheté de blanc. Sa minuscule langue rose apparaissait de temps à autre, quand il laissait échapper un cri rauque étrange qui ressemblait à un gloussement de rire.

Ginny enfonça son menton dans son col en fourrure et tapa ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer.

\- On dirait un chiot ou un chaton, commenta Hermione en imprimant un mouvement de balancier à leur siège capitonné. "Je me demande si c'est vraiment un dragon. Je veux dire, il n'a rien à voir avec les créatures monstrueuses du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers."

\- C'est pour ça que j'aimerais en parler avec Charlie, dit Ginny en faisant la grimace. "Mais il est de nouveau en Roumanie et il ne reviendra pas avant la fin du mois."

\- HUGO ! Si je te vois refaire ça, on rentre ! _C'est compris_ ? cria férocement Hermione en se levant brusquement. Elle attendit que son fils hoche la tête d'un air penaud pour se rasseoir. "Et avec le mariage de Graup, ce n'est pas non plus comme si on pouvait poser la question à Hagrid, il est trop occupé", ajouta-t-elle.

Ginny eut un petit reniflement narquois.

\- Et je connais déjà sa réponse, que cette bête soit dangereuse ou non : "oooh, gardez-le !"

Les deux femmes rirent ensemble.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? demanda M. Weasley en s'approchant derrière elle, marchant à petits pas avec le plateau de tasses fumantes.

Ginny sortit sa baguette et rapprocha la petite table de jardin en fer forgé. Hermione en fit disparaître la neige gelée d'un léger tour de poignet. Elles se poussèrent pour laisser une place pour le vieil homme sur la balancelle.

\- Des souvenirs, dit la jeune femme rousse. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses du nouvel ami d'Albus, toi, papa ?"

\- Qu'il ne faut rien décider avant d'avoir avalé une bonne tasse de thé, dit joyeusement son père en joignant le geste à la parole. "Rien de tel pour avoir les idées claires."

Il but quelques gorgées puis retroussa son bonnet sur son large front piqueté de taches de rousseur et considéra longuement les enfants qui bâtissaient maintenant un troll de neige. Ses yeux devinrent très sérieux.

\- Je me demande si…

\- Si ? répéta Ginny anxieusement.

\- Est-ce que ce ne pourrait pas juste être une manifestation de la magie d'Albus ? suggéra lentement le vieil homme. "Dans le froid, sous l'émotion, la peur d'être seul dans le noir… peut-être que cette bestiole _est_ Crocmou. Animé subitement par un enfant effrayé qui faisait face à un énorme chagrin."

Hermione se mordilla les lèvres et rangea derrière son oreille une mèche de chignon.

\- J'y avais pensé aussi, mais… c'est, euh… _trop_. Même si Albus a vraiment de très grandes capacités, c'est quand même… un peu trop gros.

Les yeux de Ginny se remplirent de larmes.

\- Quand James a manifesté sa magie pour la première fois, il s'est contenté de faire partir sa locomotive en fusée ! Je ne pensais pas que ce serait une si grande déchirure, ce n'était qu'un _doudou_ et Albus aura _sept ans_ en avril…

Son père lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

\- Ne commence pas à culpabiliser. Rien ne nous dit que c'est vraiment le cas, de toute façon. Il s'agit peut-être d'un véritable dragon, mais je pencherais plutôt pour une créature magique que nous ne connaissons pas, ou même pour un sort jeté à un pauvre matou.

Ginny essuya ses joues d'un revers de poignet.

\- Harry a essayé de le désenchanter avant de partir au Ministère de la Magie, mais ça n'a pas marché, bredouilla-t-elle. "Je…"

\- GRAND-PERE, TU VIIIIIIEEEEENS ?

Rose et Lily s'égosillaient depuis le bout du jardin, debout sur la pointe des pieds. Hugo avait grimpé sur le dos de James qui courait en rond en hennissant, les joues rouges et ses cheveux bruns en désordre.

Arthur Weasley agita sa main pour répondre aux filles.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive !

Il termina sa tasse de thé cul-sec et la reposa dans le plateau, juste à temps pour recevoir dans ses bras Albus qui accourait vers lui, suivi comme son ombre par le petit dragon noir qui bondissait.

\- Grand-papa, regarde ! Crocmou arrive presque à voler quand il saute haut.

Le vieil homme embrassa l'enfant qui se blottissait contre lui et tendit la main vers l'animal. Le dragon pencha la tête de côté et mâchouilla l'intérieur de sa bouche comme il le faisait souvent. Ses prunelles vertes fendues d'or sondèrent le regard de l'adulte, puis il s'approcha d'un pas dansant, sa queue en as de pique balayant la neige.

Il renifla les doigts, lécha le sucre tombé sur le pouce du vieil homme.

\- Il t'aime bien, dit Albus fièrement.

\- Je vois ça. Bonjour, Crocmou. Tu t'amuses bien ?

\- Vouiiiii !

M. Weasley ébouriffa les boucles noires du petit garçon.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais ! Dis, Al. Tu veux bien que je fasse une photo de lui ?

Il échangea un coup d'œil avec sa fille et sa bru, au-dessus de la tête de l'enfant.

\- Je voudrais l'envoyer à ton oncle Charlie.

Albus hocha la tête.

\- D'accord. Mais est-ce que tu peux en faire une avec moi, aussi ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- GRAAAAAND-PEEEEERE !

Il se mit à rire et se leva en prenant la main d'Albus.

\- On va aller faire cette photo au fond du jardin avant que ta sœur et tes cousins ne fassent fuir tous les oiseaux du voisinage.

Ginny les suivit des yeux, puis accepta la tasse fumante que lui tendait Hermione.

\- Quand est-ce qu'Harry va rentrer ? soupira-t-elle. "Al s'est beaucoup trop attaché à cette chose, s'il faut l'en séparer, ça va être un drame…"

Hermione fit virevolter sa baguette pour se servir de lait et de sucre, puis pour tourner sa cuillère dans la tasse en porcelaine bleue.

\- S'il conserve cette taille-là, tout ira bien, dit-elle pensivement. "Il ne mord pas, il ne crache pas de feu…"

\- Et s'il devient énorme, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera le jour où Albus ira à Poudlard ? coupa Ginny d'un ton aiguë. "Charlie a dit une fois que certains dragons vivent jusqu'à cent ans ! Tu le vois, assis sur le toit du train, en train faire des ronds de fumée ? Tu crois franchement qu'on le laissera dormir dans un dortoir ou assister aux classes avec Al ? Même si les professeurs acceptaient, les élèves auront sûrement peur de lui. Je ne veux pas que mon fils soit mis à l'écart comme Hagrid ! Hermione, je pensais que _toi_ , au moins, tu comprendrais !"

Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ginny.

\- On va trouver une solution, dit-elle fermement. "Une chose à la fois. Ne t'inquiète pas."

Au fond du jardin, M. Weasley s'était avait mis un genou en terre et cadrait les cinq enfants accrochés les uns aux autres par les épaules, ainsi que le petit dragon assis dans la neige, ses ailes de jais pendantes de chaque côté de son bidon tout rond.

\- Dites "cheeeeese"… James, _arrête_. Hugo, on ne bouge plus…

Le flash s'illumina. Les prunelles vert et or de Crocmou s'écarquillèrent et il fit une cabriole en ouvrant grand la bouche.

Il y eut un craquement vif et étouffé, une lueur orangée comme un éclair, puis l'appareil photo prit feu.

Arthur le lâcha aussitôt et le recouvrit de neige en la poussant avec ses chaussures, très vite imité par James et Hugo. Les fillettes avaient couvert leurs visages avec leurs gants et tremblaient un peu dans leurs paletots.

Rosie finit par sortir un œil sous sa toque de fourrure rose.

\- Qu'est-ce c'était, Grand-papa ? demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

Lily tira sur les tresses rousses qui dépassaient de son bonnet en laine pistache.

\- BAOUM ! Ça a tout pété, dit-elle, ravie d'utiliser son mot favori.

M. Weasley ôta son bonnet et gratta son crâne presque chauve.

\- Je me demande…

\- C'est ton appareil, c'est un vieux machin de la guerre, dit James en haussant les épaules. "Tu devrais en acheter un autre à…"

\- Elle est où, la photo ? intervint Hugo qui s'était débrouillé pour mettre de la neige mélangée de suie sur son visage piqueté de taches de rousseur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? C'était quoi, cette fumée ? appelèrent les mères depuis la balancelle.

Comme elles n'obtenaient pas de réponse, elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le groupe.

\- Crocmou…

Le ton plaintif d'Albus fit tourner la tête au vieil homme. Le petit garçon était accroupi et leur tournait le dos.

\- Crocmou, ça va ?

M. Weasley s'approcha et se pencha au-dessus de la tête de son petit-fils. Il réprima un sourire et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

\- Je crois qu'il va bien, tu sais, dit-il gentiment.

Dans la neige blanche, la tête du petit dragon stupéfait et immobile ressortait parfaitement, hérissée comme celle d'un personnage de cartoon, les poils noirs dressés raides et le museau recouvert de poudre sombre.

James et Hugo prirent le fou-rire, mais les filles s'agenouillèrent avec inquiétude.

\- Pauvre Crocmou, dit Rosie en lui caressant la tête.

\- Tiens, Crocmou, ajouta Lily avec compassion, en lui tendant un chocolat enveloppé de papier argenté.

\- Ne lui donne pas ça, il va être malade, protesta Albus, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Il se pencha et prit l'animal dans ses bras, épousseta les oreilles et brossa du plat de la main l'échine bosselée par un grondement sourd.

\- Attention… murmura M. Weasley, un peu inquiet. "S'il a eu peur, il risque de te griffer sans faire exprès."

Le petit dragon éternua et se tortilla pour échapper à l'enfant. Il grimpa sur son épaule, renifla et pencha la tête de côté.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, papa ? demanda Ginny.

\- C'était un vieux pétard du nouvel an ? Hugo, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à ce sujet ? intervint Hermione. "Tout va bien, les enfants, vous n'êtes pas blessés ?"

\- Crocmou a fait _pshiiit_ et – _boum_ , les informa Lily.

Sa tante leva un sourcil.

\- Hein ?

\- James, qu'est-ce que tu as encore traficoté ? lança Ginny en se tournant vers son fils.

\- Mais _rien_ , maman ! protesta le garçon, offusqué. "C'est Grand-papa !"

\- Eh ben, c'est du propre ! s'exclama une voix gouailleuse derrière eux. "Si c'est le patriarche qui mène les bêtises, maintenant, où va-t-on ?"

Tout le monde se retourna.

Ron était là, les mains sur les hanches, ses cheveux roux étincelants dans le soleil d'hiver, un large sourire sur le visage.

\- J'amène du renfort !

Derrière lui arrivaient Harry, avec une pile de livres si haute qu'elle l'empêchait de voir où il marchait, et Neville qui portait sa blouse blanche d'herboriste sous son pardessus.

* * *

 

**_A SUIVRE..._ **


	4. Animagus

Albus sauta aussi loin qu'il le put en balançant les bras. Il s'enfonça dans la neige épaisse jusqu'aux genoux et les pompons rouges de son écharpe, assortis à son bonnet, voltigèrent joyeusement.

\- À toi, Crocmou ! appela-t-il en se retournant et en agitant un moufle.

Dans son trou de neige, le dragon se rassembla sur lui-même et se tortilla, la langue sortie entre ses petites dents acérées. Il bondit d'un seul coup – pop ! – et retomba dans la trace laissée par le garçon.

Seules ses oreilles noires pelucheuses et l'angle osseux de ses ailes dépassaient.

Albus pouffa de rire.

\- T'es pas très bien caché !

Autour d'eux, la plaine ressemblait à une mer de crème sous le ciel bleu très pur et les deux maisons étaient des voiliers à côté d'une île d'arbres.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Dans le jardin, James, Hugo et Ron jouaient en poussant des hurlements de yankees. À l'étage, Rosie et Lily avaient installé une dînette sur la moquette et parlaient d'ogres et de harpies comme du dernier bulletin météo en sirotant du lait chaud.

\- Au moins, les pros du Ministère de la Magie ont garanti qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, grogna Harry en s'asseyant au salon après un dernier coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

\- Mais on a frôlé la catastrophe quand ils ont proposé de l'emmener pour l'étudier, soupira Ginny qui était debout près de l'évier et s'essuyait les mains avec le torchon de vaisselle.

Neville se renfonça dans son fauteuil et croisa les mains devant son visage, l'air pensif. Hermione était posée sur une marche d'escalier avec sa quatrième tasse de thé et Arthur Weasley était assis à côté d'Harry sur le canapé.

Il y avait des livres ouverts partout, sur le carrelage, le buffet, les coussins, et la table disparaissait sous une tonne de parchemins.

Neville se décida enfin à parler.

\- Il y a une dernière possibilité que personne n'a envisagée, dit-il lentement.

\- Créature magique, manifestation des pouvoirs d'Albus, chat enchanté, dragon inconnu… qu'est-ce qu'il reste ? demanda Ginny en fronçant un sourcil.

Harry enleva ses lunettes et se mit à les essuyer d'un geste frustré.

Hermione but une gorgée de thé, les yeux fixés sur Neville.

\- Je crois que je sais ce à quoi tu penses, dit-elle.

\- Quoi, encore ?

Harry se tourna vers elle brusquement et ses lunettes lui échappèrent. Elles tombèrent sur le carrelage et se brisèrent avec un bruit cristallin.

\- Oh, Harry, murmura Ginny, immobile.

Son mari respira profondément.

Ils étaient épuisés. Simplement épuisés, c'est tout. Ils avaient cherché Albus partout, s'étaient inquiétés à en mourir, avaient à peine dormi, se demandaient s'ils avaient eu raison d'empêcher le _Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques_ d'emmener le doudou mutant de leur fils et cette énigme leur usait les nerfs.

Hermione se leva posément. Elle ramassa les lunettes et pointa sa baguette vers elles.

\- _Reparo_.

Les morceaux de verre dansèrent dans l'air et s'assemblèrent à nouveau. La jeune femme brune sourit en tendant l'objet remis à neuf à Harry.

\- ça faisait longtemps, dit-elle.

Il se détendit et sourit à son tour.

\- ça faisait longtemps, en effet.

Il remit les lunettes sur son nez et se tourna de nouveau vers Neville.

\- Vas-y, explique, dit-il d'une voix radoucie.

Neville se racla la gorge.

\- Et si c'était un _animagus_ ?

M. Weasley se pencha en avant, les yeux fixés sur le jeune professeur.

\- Mais Harry n'a pas réussi à le désenchanter, pourtant.

Ginny s'était rapprochée et perchée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Harry lui prit la main, tout en écoutant attentivement.

\- ça n'empêcherait pas ! dit Neville. Ses mains anguleuses s'animèrent alors qu'il expliquait sa théorie. "La magie est en continuelle évolution, on le sait. Dumbledore s'en est aperçu quand il a découvert que l'amour de ta mère te servait de bouclier, Harry. Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas une forme d'enchantement juste plus imposante que ton sort habituel ? Un animagus avec une forme aussi étrange pourrait venir de n'importe où."

\- Mais pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il à Albus, alors ? s'écria Ginny en se tordant les mains. " _Qui_ est-il ? Pourquoi venir ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il _veut_  ?"

\- Attends, je n'ai pas dit que _c'était_ un animagus. J'ai seulement dit qu'il ne fallait pas oublier cette possibilité, protesta Neville, un peu paniqué.

Hermione croisa les bras et avança le menton, comme à cette époque lointaine où elle devait encore prouver à ses camarades de classe que ses idées étaient très-intelligentes mais viables.

\- S'il s'agit d'un animagus, on le saura très vite, dit-elle fermement.

\- _Comment_ ? cria Ginny.

\- Il ne grandira pas, tout simplement, dit Arthur Weasley en adressant un sourire rassurant à sa fille.

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Ce n'est sûrement pas un chat métamorphosé, alors on finira bien par trouver de quel genre de créature magique il s'agit, dragon ou autre, ajouta-t-elle.

Neville hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Et si c'est la peluche d'Albus, elle disparaîtra d'elle-même lorsqu'il n'en aura plus besoin, conclut Harry en se levant et en serrant sa femme dans ses bras. "Tout ira bien, Ginny."

Elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit et se tourna vers la fenêtre.

\- En attendant, je ne veux pas qu'on le perde des yeux une seule fois, murmura-t-elle.

Dans la plaine, Albus s'était arrêté de sauter. Il avait un point de côté et du mal à respirer.

Le petit dragon se fraya un passage dans la neige et vint se coller contre lui, fourrant son museau sous l'aisselle du garçon en roucoulant doucement, comme s'il s'inquiétait pour lui. L'enfant le ramassa, glissant ses moufles avec délicatesse sous les longues ailes noires, et lui embrassa le nez.

\- Hé, Crocmou, chuchota-t-il. "Quand est-ce que tu vas te mettre à voler ?"

 

oOoOoOo

 

Ron haussa les épaules en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son blouson en cuir brun. Son haleine se condensait en petites volutes transparentes.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Ginny en fait tout un plat, mais bon… au moins, ça devrait la rassurer un peu.

Les yeux fixés sur la plaine où jouait son fils, Harry soupira.

\- Elle a gardé des cicatrices de son expérience avec le journal intime de Tom Jedusor, dit-il. "Imagine-toi faire confiance à un objet inanimé inoffensif pour découvrir un jour qu'il s'agissait d'un être intelligent en train de te manipuler. Je la comprends un peu. J'étais dégouté quand je me suis aperçu que le livre de potions bourré de bons conseils appartenait à Rogue…"

Ron sourit en coin.

\- Her-mignonne t'avait prévenu, gloussa-t-il.

Harry sourit aussi.

\- Et Severus Rogue n'était pas un ennemi, finalement…

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans rien dire. Même des années après, la tragique fin du professeur restait douloureuse comme une coupure mal refermée.

\- En tout cas, c'est bien pour Al que sa mère se soit rassurée un peu, reprit Ron, brisant le silence. "Ginny était un casse-cou de première quand elle était gamine, mais elle est devenue complètement timorée."

Il fronça une narine, l'air dépité, gratta un peu sa barbe rousse.

\- Hermione aussi.

Ce fut le tour d'Harry de se mettre à rire.

\- On a vieilli, elles sont devenues mères. Ça change les gens, Ron !

\- Oui, mais même.

Ron étira les bras au-dessus de sa tête et bâilla largement.

\- En tout cas, moi, à l'âge d'Al, j'aurais adoré avoir un dragon, au lieu de cette vieille goule sans intérêt.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais quand on était en classe de _Soins aux Créatures Magiques…_ rectifia Harry entre haut et bas. Puis il ajouta : "En tout cas, j'espère que Crocmou ne va pas continuer sur sa lancée, sans quoi on aura un autre problème très vite."

Ron hocha gravement la tête.

\- Plutôt, oui.

Dans la plaine couverte de neige, Albus, ravi, faisait la course avec le dragon – et ce dernier gagnait sans effort.

Depuis ce matin, il était presque aussi grand que l'enfant.

Pendant la nuit, ses cuisses s'étaient musclées, son cou allongé, et une sorte de crête en fourrure avait poussé toute droite au milieu de son front. Ses mâchoires étaient plus larges, mais ses oreilles aplaties et ses prunelles rondes avaient gardé un air de bébé animal ahuri.

Albus n'avait pas eu l'air de trouver ça anormal, quand il s'était éveillé avec le dragon deux fois plus gros que la veille roulé en boule au bout de son lit, sa queue en forme d'as de pique traînant sur le plancher, un ronron puissant au fond de la gorge.

Les ailes de la créature s'étaient aussi développées et semblaient plus adaptées à sa taille, à présent. Elles se déployaient légèrement alors qu'il bondissait dans la neige comme une panthère d'un noir de jais.

\- Vas-y, Crocmou ! cria Albus, haletant. "Vole !"

Le dragon tourna la tête entre deux bonds, la langue pendante comme s'il riait, et s'écrasa une motte de neige la seconde d'après. Le petit garçon éclata de rire et courut le rejoindre en s'enfonçant dans la neige épaisse jusqu'au bord de ses bottes fourrées.

\- Paf le dragon ! gloussa-t-il en tirant sur la queue de Crocmou pour l'aider à se dégager du monticule blanc poudreux.

Le dragon s'assit et s'ébroua, projetant de la neige partout. Sa fourrure se gonfla, ébouriffée.

Il donna un coup de langue à l'enfant haletant, qui s'appuyait contre lui pour reprendre son souffle.

Albus étendit les bras.

\- Comme ça, tes ailes, regarde. Vroooom et tu t'envoles !

Sa crête décoiffée et les yeux papillonnants, Crocmou éternua, l'air très peu intéressé.

Albus courut en rond autour de lui, sautillant et agitant les bras.

\- Et hop, dans le ciel ! Tu n'as pas envie de voler ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant quand le pincement dans ses poumons devint trop douloureux.

Le dragon mâchouilla dans le vide, d'un air de suprême ennui.

Albus fit la moue.

\- _Crocmou_ , dit-il sévèrement.

Un coup de langue affectueux lui balaya la figure en guise de réponse.

Le petit garçon s'essuya le visage avec un rire cristallin. Il sauta au cou de l'animal et tous deux roulèrent dans la neige douce comme un matelas. Albus fut le premier à se redresser. Vautré contre le flanc rebondi du dragon, il gratouilla la gorge pelucheuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à ronronner.

Deux petits nuages de fumée bleutée s'échappaient des narines de la créature béate qui renversait la tête en arrière dans la neige.

\- Crocmou… je t'aime, chuchota l'enfant.

Puis il toussa et couvrit sa bouche de son autre main comme on le lui avait appris.

Quelque chose raclait de nouveau à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, comme une pelote d'aiguilles coincée dans ses bronches.

Le dragon roucoula en relevant la tête, inquiet, comme la crise ne se calmait pas.

Le soleil était très haut dans le ciel azuré au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il faisait encore très beau, ce jour-là. La neige scintillait autour d'eux, d'un blanc éblouissant.

Le dragon noir s'était enroulé autour de l'enfant pour lui tenir chaud.

\- Oh, souffla Albus en regardant dans le creux de sa main, quand la toux s'arrêta enfin.

* * *

 

**_A SUIVRE..._ **


	5. Vole, Crocmou ! Vole !

Ginny soupira en se redressant.

\- Non, Albus, dit-elle gentiment mais fermement. "Tu ne peux pas sortir jouer. Demain, si tu te sens mieux."

Les yeux brillants de fièvre de l'enfant étaient fixés sur elle, suppliants, et sa bouche affichait la moue la plus mignonne de l'univers, mais elle ne céda pas.

\- J'ai dit non, répéta-t-elle. "Alors tu restes dans ton lit et tu fermes tes paupières, okay ? Tu seras plus vite à demain si tu t'endors, tu verras."

\- Mais maman…

\- Non.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front, puis remit en place le linge mouillé et froid avant de remonter la couverture.

\- Dors vite, chéri.

Elle quitta la pièce après une dernière caresse sur le nez du dragon qui occupait maintenant la moitié de la chambre et referma la porte avant de s'appuyer contre le battant.

Le sourire tendre qu'elle s'était forcée à montrer à son fils s'affaissa et disparut. La gorge serrée, elle leva les yeux vers Harry qui attendait, appuyé contre le mur du couloir, les bras croisés.

\- La fièvre n'est pas descendue, murmura-t-elle. "Oh, Harry… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?"

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, l'air sombre.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il à voix basse. "Je ne sais pas…"

Le cœur de Ginny se serra en entendant l'enfant tousser de l'autre côté du battant.

Cela faisait trois jours, déjà.

Albus était rentré, étonné et un peu effrayé, montrant à sa mère le caillot de sang serré dans son petit poing.

\- J'ai mal dedans, comme le hibou quand il a avalé de travers, avait-il expliqué avec ses mots d'enfant.

Comme si de petites pattes crochues s'accrochaient dans sa trachée, déchirant les parois fines dans ses poumons.

Le dragon le suivait, ses yeux vert et or inquiets, roucoulant doucement comme s'il était triste.

À Sainte-Mangouste, le guérisseur avait froncé les sourcils et marmonné tout le long de l'examen. Albus s'était plaint de ses mains froides, avait avalé les potions amères sans rechigner et s'était finalement endormi dans les bras de son père pendant qu'un autre sorcier multipliait les sorts de diagnostic, sans résultat.

On leur avait dit de le ramener et à leur retour, Albus, heureux, avait joué un moment dans les escaliers avec Crocmou qui faisait trembler les marches en y cavalant. Il semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Puis, pendant que Ginny préparait le souper, James était arrivé en panique : "Maman, Al crache et c'est tout rouge. C'est dégoutant !"

Elle avait trouvé Lily en train de donner à boire à son frère dans une tasse en plastique de sa dînette, le dragon couché sur la moquette d'un air coupable et Albus barbouillé de sang qui n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration.

Et depuis la veille, Albus ne mangeait plus. Il ne tenait pas sur ses jambes et des cernes violacés s'étaient creusés sous ses yeux, comme s'il était rongé de l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? demanda finalement la jeune femme rousse, les lèvres tremblantes.

Elle savait déjà la réponse. Harry n'aurait pas été si coi si sa visite avait été fructueuse.

\- Qu'ils ne savent pas, chuchota-t-il finalement. "Que…"

Elle secoua la tête pour l'empêcher de terminer sa phrase.

Les mots étaient trop insupportables, trop vides de sens, trop irréels.

\- Tout allait si bien, il y a trois jours, souffla-t-elle, la voix rauque. "Tout allait si bien jusqu'à ce que…"

C'était le soir où ils avaient condamné le doudou. Le soir où Albus avait disparu.

Le soir où le dragon était apparu.

Les yeux de Ginny se rétrécirent en minces fentes d'un noir d'encre.

\- Je _savais_ que ce n'était pas quelque chose de bon, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, la main sur le loquet pour retourner dans la chambre et faire sortir l'animal.

Harry posa sa main sur celle de sa femme et fit non de la tête, très lentement.

\- Je leur ai posé la question, dit-il. "J'ai amené une boule de poils, je leur ai expliqué. Ça n'a rien à voir, Ginny. Je te le promets. Ce n'est pas la faute du dragon. C'est… il est juste malade, Ginny. Peut-être… il va s'en remettre, mon amour. Il-il est fort. Les enfants ont une surprenante capacité de récupération. Il…"

Les mots se précipitaient, se bousculaient dans sa bouche, sans réussir à le convaincre. Les larmes coulaient maintenant sans retenue sur les joues de Ginny et Harry espérait qu'il parviendrait à retenir les siennes suffisamment longtemps pour que la jeune femme reprenne le contrôle.

\- Maman ?

Ils tournèrent la tête à l'interrogation inquiète et Ginny essuya ses joues d'un geste vif.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, James ? demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui et en lui adressant un sourire crispé supposé être rassurant.

\- Est-ce que Al va mourir ?

Le cœur d'Harry se glaça si violemment que sa respiration se coupa quelques secondes, puis il avala sa salive et se pencha vers son fils. Il lui caressa la tête d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il pressait l'épaule de Ginny pour l'aider.

Le couinement aigu qu'avait étranglé la jeune femme ne risquait pas de calmer le garçon de huit ans qui les observait avec de grands yeux sérieux.

\- Al sera sur pieds dans quelques jours, il a juste pris froid, c'est tout, mentit Harry avec un aplomb qui le surprit lui-même. "Et maman est fatiguée, elle prend ça trop à cœur. Ne t'inquiète pas, James. Tout va bien."

James se mordilla les lèvres. La tête bouclée et rousse de sa sœur apparut derrière lui. La petite fille se tenait au pull de son frère.

\- Est-ce qu'on va manger, alors ?

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard coupable.

Il était plus de midi. Le temps semblait dilué, sans couleur et sans repère, depuis trois jours. Mais James et Lily avaient besoin d’eux aussi.

Harry ramassa leur fille qui lui noua ses bras autour du cou et Ginny prit la main de leur fils.

\- Oui, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée qui s'affermit au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. "Oui, on va manger, tu as raison. Vous devez avoir une faim de loup !"

\- Une faim de loup-garou ! approuva James qui, après une hésitation, décida de croire les sourires mal assurés de ses parents.

\- Une faim de loup garou péteur, insista Lily, enchantée de pouvoir utiliser son mot préféré sans se faire gronder. "Est-ce que je pourrais donner du poisson à Crocmou tout à l'heure, moi aussi, maman ?"

Ils descendirent à la cuisine et leurs voix diminuèrent peu à peu dans le corridor.

Albus, enfoncé dans ses oreillers, renonça à suivre la conversation. Il aurait bien voulu participer au débat sur le choix du dîner, mais l'idée de manger était fatigante et il avait un peu la nausée.

Il tourna la tête vers le dragon et sourit.

Son visage était presque aussi blanc que l'oreiller, mais ses yeux d'émeraude se pailletaient d'or, un peu comme ceux de l'animal qui s'approchait en ronronnant.

Les ailes de Crocmou remplissaient la pièce de longues draperies de satin noir et ses grosses pattes de velours étaient presque aussi grosses que le ballon de James. Il posa sa tête sur la couette et ferma les yeux de plaisir quand l'enfant gratta la fourrure sur le dessus de son museau. Ses oreilles pelucheuses se rabattirent en arrière et sa queue ondula sur le sol.

\- Crocmou… pourquoi tu veux pas voler ?

Le dragon entrouvrit un œil et lécha le visage de l'enfant qui se débattit en riant.

\- Ah, ça colle !

Il s'interrompit très vite, secoué par une quinte de toux.

Le dragon émit de doux bruits de gorge, poussant du museau contre son bras.

\- D-d-désolé, dit finalement Albus en essuyant sa bouche sur la manche de son pyjama.

Il entoura le cou du dragon de ses bras, enfouit son visage dans la fourrure noire si épaisse.

\- Crocmou… tu m'emmènes dans le ciel ?

Le dragon ronronna plus fort, ses yeux verts fixés sur la fenêtre par laquelle entrait à flots le soleil. Il dégagea soudain sa tête, les oreilles dressées comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Crocmou ? demanda Albus en tournant la tête lui aussi.

Le linge mouillé glissa de son front quand il se faufila hors du lit en forme de bateau. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et scruta le ciel immense, si bleu, dans lequel se reflétait la plaine recouverte de neige. Le froid se glissait sous son pyjama, le faisant frissonner. Il se serra contre le dragon qui s'était approché derrière lui.

L'aile de jais se replia autour de lui, créant un chaud cocon de plumes et de duvet.

Albus toussa de nouveau. Il tendit sa main, observant comme le soleil la teintait à contre-jour.

\- On y va, Crocmou ?

Le dragon roucoula comme un reproche. Les yeux de l'enfant se firent ronds et suppliants, les lèvres retroussées en une moue irrésistible.

Le dragon leva les yeux au ciel, exactement comme un être humain l'aurait fait, puis donna un léger coup de tête au petit garçon qui perdit l'équilibre.

La seconde d'après, Albus, ravi, à cheval sur le cou du dragon, empoignait deux touffes de poils.

\- Allez !

L'animal posa ses deux pattes avant sur le rebord de la fenêtre et sa queue en forme d'as de pique ondoya derrière lui. Il se faufila dehors d'un mouvement souple, s'accrocha sur les briques et le lierre comme s'il s'y collait sans effort et escalada le mur de la maison jusqu'au toit pointu. Debout sur les tuiles saupoudrées de neige, il hésita, la tête tournée vers le soleil, puis s'étira.

Albus sentit la puissance qui circulait sous l'échine de la bête, comme un flux bouillonnant qui déferlait dans les muscles. Les ailes noires immenses se gonflèrent comme deux voiles et les griffes firent pétiller des étincelles sur les tuiles quand le dragon prit son élan.

Il ouvrit la bouche et comme le jour où Arthur avait essayé de prendre la photo, une lueur bleue s'alluma sous sa glotte. Il y eut un craquement suivi d'un chuintement étourdissant, puis quelque chose éclata dans le ciel, comme une comète argentée.

Pendant un instant, le monde arrêta de tourner.

Couché sur l'encolure noire, Albus rouvrit un œil.

Il vit d'abord l'aile noire étendue, le duvet à peine effleuré par le vent, le bout des plumes auxquelles s'accrochaient des filaments de nuages. Puis il entendit le ronron du dragon, redressa la tête et découvrit l'immensité autour de lui.

Sur le vent baigné d'or, le dragon volait en plein ciel.

Il était encore plus grand qu'avant.

\- Oooh, souffla Albus.

Ses yeux se plissaient à cause de la vitesse. Il lâcha le poil onctueux et étendit les bras, renversant la tête en arrière.

\- Vole, Crocmou, vole ! cria-t-il à pleine voix.

Le dragon roucoula comme s'il riait en sourdine.

_"Comme tu es impétueux, Petit Frère…"_

Albus regarda autour de lui d'un air étonné, puis se pencha vers la tête du dragon, scrutateur.

\- Tu _parles_ ?

L'œil vert et or du dragon cligna avec bienveillance.

_"Je parle."_

Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina.

\- Oooh, répéta-t-il.

Le rire éclos dans le silence harmonieux du ciel ressemblait à un chant.

_"Tu n'as pas froid ?"_

Albus caressa le flanc de l'animal.

\- Non, et toi ?

_"J'ai une grosse fourrure – et toi juste un pyjama, Petit Frère."_

L'enfant gloussa.

\- C'est vrai.

_"On va rentrer, maintenant. Tu dois te reposer."_

_-_ Oh non ! Encore, s'il te plaît, dragon.

Il claquait des dents, mais le rêve ne pouvait pas s'arrêter déjà. Il voulait toucher les étoiles, voir s'il pouvait gagner à la course le train à vapeur qui emmenait Teddy à Poudlard, aller visiter des licornes, se poser sur un volcan.

_"Les volcans, ça ne sent pas très bon, tu sais. Et je croyais que tu m'appelais Crocmou…"_

Albus sourit en se couchant sur l'encolure de l'animal, tout près de la peau sous laquelle il sentait pulser le cœur du dragon, chaud et puissant.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il.

Le dragon effectua un gracieux demi-tour dans le ciel bleu et revint vers la maison en battant des ailes lentement, comme une berceuse.

Lorsqu'il se posa dans le jardin, le petit garçon s'était endormi.

Harry et Ginny déboulèrent hors de la maison. La jeune femme arracha l'enfant du dos de la créature magnifique et l'enveloppa dans une couverture avant de courir vers la maison.

_"Tout ira bien, mère…"_

Harry s'arrêta et fit volte-face, certain d'avoir entendu une voix. Il considéra longuement le dragon en fronçant les sourcils, soutint le regard vert et or pendant un moment, puis rentra dans la maison à son tour.

Le soleil fondait en draperies de carmin et d'indigo, et la lune pâle montait sur la plaine recouverte de neige.

Entre le _Terrier_ et la maison au toit pointu, le dragon immense et noir se tenait immobile, contemplant le jour qui mourrait.

* * *

****

**_A SUIVRE..._ **


	6. Pluie de Feu

\- Grand-papa ?

Arthur Weasley releva la tête et passa une main sur son visage pour dissiper la torpeur qui l'engourdissait.

\- Oui, Al ?

Il sourit au petit garçon pelotonné dans le gros oreiller et prit la petite main abandonnée sur le drap.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

_Comme ta main est froide…_

Les yeux d'Albus, ourlés de longs cils sombres, semblaient immenses, d'un vert émeraude nuancé d'or dans son visage si pâle. Ses lèvres étaient gercées et sa respiration sifflante faisait mal à entendre.

\- Où est maman ?

M. Weasley caressa les boucles sombres en désordre.

\- Elle est au _Terrier_ , avec Lily, James et Grand-maman. Elle viendra tout à l'heure. Tu as soif ?

Albus fit non de la tête. Il regarda autour de lui.

\- Et papa ?

\- Il est en bas, avec ton oncle Ron, répondit patiemment le vieil homme en aidant l'enfant à se soulever pour le faire boire quand même.

Le petit garçon avala une ou deux gorgées, puis se remit à tousser, écœuré par la potion. Arthur le réinstalla contre l'oreiller et massa le torse de son petit-fils, tout doucement, jusqu'à ce que la crise s'arrête.

\- Ta main est chaude, dit Albus quand il eut repris son souffle, d'un air de profond contentement.

_Et toi, ton corps est glacé, alors que la fièvre te consume._

\- Crocmou ?

Le vieil homme se tourna sur sa chaise, dans la direction du dragon.

\- Il est là.

La créature était maintenant de la taille d'une locomotive et Harry avait dû jeter un sort d'agrandissement à la chambre pour que le dragon puisse y entrer. Mais c'était Hermione qui avait eu l'idée d'ajouter le plafond magique sur lequel scintillaient des milliers d'étoiles.

Ginny n'avait pas donné son avis, les lèvres serrées, et c'était Ron, avec sa maladresse habituelle, qui avait dit tout haut ce que les autres osaient à peine penser.

_"Si Al ne va jamais à Poudlard, au moins il aura vu ça une fois dans sa vie…"_

M. Weasley s'efforçait de garder espoir. Il se refusait à voir sa fille traverser la même douleur que ses parents à la mort de Fred. Molly, elle, était aussi volubile que ce que Ginny était silencieuse. Elle les noyait sous un flot de paroles sans arrêt, cuisinait des kilos de nourriture et distrayait les enfants – Hugo et Rose avaient atterri au _Terrier_ eux aussi.

Arthur savait qu'elle faisait cela pour cacher son angoisse et son chagrin. Hermione et Ron se relayaient aux côtés d'Harry, s'assurant qu'il se repose de temps en temps.

Ginny, quand elle n'était pas sous l'influence d'une potion calmante, était dans la chambre de son fils et le serrait dans ses bras : c'était pour cela qu'ils en avaient été réduits à la droguer. Elle faisait peur à Albus et l'empêchait de se reposer.

Et son animosité envers le dragon était si dense que les étoiles s'éteignaient sur le plafond magique.

Cela faisait maintenant six jours depuis la nuit où le doudou avait été abandonné dans le bosquet d'arbres. Certains sorciers guérisseurs avaient dit que la maladie d'Albus s'était peut-être réveillée à cause du traumatisme, mais la plupart affirmaient que ça n'avait aucun lien, et que seul le froid et la neige pouvaient être des facteurs déclencheurs.

Tous étaient d'accord sur trois choses, cependant.

_Rien n'aurait pu empêcher l'enfant de tomber malade._

_Ça ne servait à rien de l'hospitaliser à Sainte-Mangouste car aucun traitement n'était possible._

_Il allait en mourir. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps._

\- Tu pleures, Grand-papa ? demanda le petit garçon en tendant la main pour toucher la vieille joue piquetée de tâches de son.

Arthur secoua la tête avec un sourire.

\- Non, j'ai des croûtes d'œil, c'est tout. Ça arrive quand on a mon âge.

\- Ah…

Le dragon se leva et s'approcha du lit, détournant l'attention de l'enfant juste à propos. Il approcha sa tête noire avec délicatesse, se laissa empoigner les poils de barbe, soufflant avec tendresse quand les petits poings s'enfoncèrent dans ses grosses narines. Il se dégagea doucement, cueillit l'enfant dans le creux de son aile et grimpa le long du pilier en bois qui soutenait le plafond jusqu'à une haute poutre sur laquelle il s'installa.

C'était ce qui rendait Ginny folle. Là-haut, les deux amis étaient inapprochables, perchés au milieu des étoiles.

Arthur ne bougea pas. Il avait déjà vu faire la créature et savait qu'elle prenait grand soin de son fragile fardeau.

Le dragon pelotonna ses pattes sous son jabot de fourrure noire brillante et plia son long cou pour observer l'enfant niché dans le creux de son aile. Sa queue en forme d'as de pique se balançait nonchalamment sous la poutre, brouillant les étoiles magiques comme des pétales flottant sur l'eau.

Albus lui parlait et, comme souvent, cela ressemblait à une conversation.

M. Weasley soupira. Tout d'abord, ils avaient mis sur le compte de la fièvre le fait que l'enfant croyait entendre Crocmou parler, mais il commençait à penser que le lien qui unissait Albus et le dragon était bien plus profond, bien plus mystérieux que les apparences ne le montraient.

Quelqu'un frappa discrètement à la porte et il se leva pour aller ouvrir.

\- Papa ?

Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

\- _Charlie_ ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Harry, qui se tenait à côté de l'homme roux et trapu, eut un petit rire amer.

\- Apparemment le _Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques_ a estimé nécessaire qu'il vienne jeter un coup d'œil à notre invité surprise.

Charlie hocha le menton, l'air préoccupé.

\- Où est Albus ? demanda-t-il en fixant le lit vide en face de lui.

Arthur leva son index vers le plafond magique.

\- Avec Crocmou, sur sa branche, soupira Harry. "Les médicomages ont affirmé qu'il n'y avait pas de lien, mais peut-être que tu…"

Il se tut. Il était prêt à se raccrocher à n'importe quel espoir.

Charlie renversa la nuque en arrière, scrutant le ciel enchanté au-dessus d'eux. Il découvrit l'ombre du dragon énorme roulé en boule sur son perchoir en bois qui grinçait un peu et fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ … marmonna-t-il.

Les prunelles de jade fendues d'or s'ouvrirent dans l'obscurité parsemée d'étoiles et le regard du dragon plongea dans le sien.

_"Je t'attendais, maître dragonnier."_

Charlie frissonna violemment.

\- ça va ? demanda Arthur en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

Il ne tenait pas à ce que son fils vacille à côté d'Harry. Ils devaient tous être forts pour soutenir les parents d'Albus au maximum.

Charlie papillonna des yeux, comme étourdi.

\- Il m'a parlé, lâcha-t-il à mi-voix.

\- Hein ? fit Arthur en fronçant les sourcils, mais Harry fixa son beau-frère avec intensité.

\- Tu l'as entendu ? souffla-t-il.

\- Toi aussi ? chuchota Charlie. "Juste là, maintenant ?"

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Non, un autre jour. Comme une voix dans ma tête…

Arthur n'aimait pas du tout ça.

\- Les voix, ça n'a jamais été bon, Harry, dit-il d'un ton de reproche. "Tu es fatigué – Charlie, toi aussi, sans doute. Tu as fait un long voyage. Ne…"

\- Attends, papa, interrompit le jeune homme roux en levant une main et en faisant un pas en avant vers le pilier au milieu de la chambre. "Je me demande si…"

Du haut de la poutre, le dragon ne le quittait pas des yeux.

_"Tu as raison, fils d'homme."_

La voix naissait dans sa tête comme un lointain écho, douce et puissante à la fois.

Charlie avala sa salive. Il se tourna vers Harry et Arthur et son visage devint grave.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire. D'abord à toi, Harry. Seul à seul. Puis à vous tous.

Harry sentit un frisson couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_"Ne crains rien, père."_

La voix l'enveloppa de chaleur et la sensation désagréable se dissipa à ce contact.

Il leva la tête et croisa le regard bienveillant du dragon. Après une hésitation, il inclina la tête.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse ou de signe qu'il avait été compris, mais il en était sûr, à présent.

 _Albus ne délirait pas._ Cette voix était celle du dragon et son fils, d'une manière ou d'une autre, communiquait avec la créature.

Dans le creux de l'aile noire, le petit garçon à la respiration hachée s'était rendormi. Il rêvait d'un bateau immense aux voiles déployées, qui voguait dans les nuages côte à côte avec le dragon. Des milliers d'étoiles tombaient en pluie brillante autour d'eux, comme un feu d'artifice silencieux qui n'avait pas de fin.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Charlie croisa les mains derrière son dos et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, puis défit ses doigts entrelacés nerveusement et s'arrêta. Il se racla la gorge, repoussa ses cheveux roux sur son front.

En face de lui, ils étaient tous serrés dans le sofa les uns contre les autres. Ginny était entre Harry et son père, Ron épaule contre épaule avec son meilleur ami, Molly et Hermione se tenaient par la main. Neville, l'air très embarrassé, était quiché à côté de Mme Weasley.

Au _Terrier_ , les enfants dormaient depuis une heure, tous les cousins pêle-mêle dans le lit des grands-parents.

À l'étage, le dragon veillait seul sur Albus.

\- Vas-y, Charlie, explique, dit Ron. "Pourquoi tu nous as tous rassemblés ? Et qu'est-ce que Neville fait ici ?"

Son frère se mordilla les lèvres.

\- On aura besoin de ses connaissances en botanique, dit-il rapidement. "Mais… euh. D'abord il faut que je vous parle du dragon."

Les yeux de Ginny étincelèrent.

\- C'est _lui_ qui a provoqué tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je le savais !

Elle fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais Harry la retint.

\- Attends, laisse-le finir.

Charlie hocha le menton.

\- Non, au contraire, dit-il gravement. "Je… je voudrais vous raconter une légende que j'ai entendu en Roumanie."

Personne ne dit rien, mais à la façon dont Molly secouait la tête, il savait qu'elle pensait " _à quoi bon ? C'est pas le moment…"_

Il se racla de nouveau la gorge et se concentra sur Harry qui acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Il existe une créature très ancienne, un dragon que personne n'a jamais vu – ou plutôt que personne ne décrit de la même façon. On l'appelle le _Guérisseur_ ou parfois le _Dragon-phœnix_ parce qu'on dit de lui qu'il ne vit que pour mourir et donner sa vie à un autre être vivant. On raconte que lorsque la nuit pleure des larmes d'or, il apparait aux enfants qui en ont besoin…

La gorge nouée, Ginny fixait maintenant son frère intensément, les yeux remplis de larmes. Molly, Arthur et Ron étaient penchés en avant. Hermione prenait des notes à toute vitesse. Neville écoutait gravement.

\- On ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble, mais je pense qu'il doit changer de forme suivant celui à qui il vient. Le… ce _Crocmou_ , là-haut, n'appartient à aucune race de dragon connue et ressemble étonnement au doudou d'Albus, n'est-ce pas ?

Il marqua une pause, la voix un peu rauque.

\- Je pense que c'est un dragon-phœnix.

\- Est-ce qu'il va sauver Al ? souffla Ginny d'une voix à peine audible.

Il y eut un silence si lourd qu'ils eurent l'impression que des manteaux de plomb recouvraient leurs épaules.

Charlie ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit.

\- Je crois qu'il est là précisément pour ça, dit-il enfin.

_"Tu as bien parlé, fils d'homme."_

La voix caressa son cœur, bienveillante.

_"Continue."_

Neville leva la main, presque timidement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut lui donner en échange ? demanda-t-il lentement.

Charlie ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre derrière le canapé.

\- Qu'… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry en se redressant et en se retournant. " Pourquoi tu ne… _oh_."

Ginny et Neville se levèrent à leur tour, le souffle coupé, imités par les autres.

\- C'est… magnifique, chuchota Molly en joignant les mains sur son opulente poitrine.

Son mari lui passa un bras autour des épaules, très ému. Ron se gratta le front pour se donner une contenance, puis chercha la main d'Hermione à tâtons et la serra.

Dans la nuit glacée, des centaines et des centaines d'étoiles tombaient vers la terre, comme des gouttes de pluie enflammées, comme si la voûte céleste pleurait.

Charlie tira Harry à l'écart.

\- La pluie de feu arrive toujours la veille du dernier jour… murmura-t-il. "Tout se jouera demain. Est-ce que tu es prêt ?"

_"Tout dépendra de toi, père. En auras-tu la force ?"_

Harry ferma les yeux et s'adressa à la voix qui pulsait doucement à l'intérieur de lui.

_Oui._

_Pour sauver Albus, je ferais tout._

* * *

 

**_A SUIVRE..._ **

 


	7. Coeur de Dragon

\- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas venir avec vous ? insista une dernière fois Ginny, dressée sur la pointe des pieds à côté du dragon.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Nous serons bientôt de retour, assura-t-il.

Ginny borda la couverture qui enveloppait l'enfant installé sur les genoux de son père.

\- A tout à l'heure, Albus, murmura-t-elle en posant un dernier baiser sur la joue très pâle du petit garçon inconscient.

Charlie, qui était assis en croupe devant Harry, se retourna nerveusement.

\- Il faut qu'on parte, dit-il sourdement. "Le jour va bientôt se lever."

L'aube dorée fendait déjà la nuit cramoisie au bout de la plaine recouverte de neige.

\- Soyez prudents, dit Arthur Weasley.

\- Courage, Harry… souffla Hermione qui n'en savait pas plus que Ginny mais qui avait deviné que quelque chose de terrible se tramait.

Ron lui passa son bras droit autour des épaules – le gauche était déjà autour de sa mère.

\- Neville, on compte sur toi, lança-t-il au jeune professeur qui était assis derrière Harry et s'agrippait au poil épais du dragon d'un air un peu verdâtre.

\- J-J'aime p-pas t-trop voler, bredouilla celui-ci d'un ton d'excuse. "M-mais ça ira. J-j'ai vu pire."

\- Nous sommes prêts, dit Charlie, penché sur l'encolure du dragon.

Celui-ci s'écarta de quelques pas du groupe, puis déploya ses grandes ailes. Le vent qu'elles soulevèrent froissa les cheveux roux de Ginny et fit envoler le châle de Molly. Les muscles et les vaisseaux sanguins puissants ondulèrent sous le cuir noir brillant et l'immense créature prit son envol dans un nuage de neige poudreuse.

\- Est-ce qu'ils y seront à temps ? murmura Ginny, ses mains moites et fébriles nouées sur le cœur.

\- Je ne sais pas… dit Arthur Weasley en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. "Mais je veux y croire."

Leurs prières silencieuses montaient dans la nuit d'encre qui ourlait d'or les montagnes à l'horizon.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Le brouillard de nuages filait autour d'eux comme un flot gris cotonneux.

Charlie plissa les yeux, essayant de voir devant lui, mais n'y parvint pas. C'était une bonne chose que le dragon n'ait pas besoin de guide. La vitesse brûlait les paupières du dragonnier et le froid mordait âprement ses joues. Un peu de glace effrangeait sa tignasse rousse. Harry était recroquevillé autour d'Albus, le protégeant de son mieux. Derrière lui, Neville claquait des dents, le visage violet.

_"C'est ici."_

\- On est arrivés ! cria Charlie par-dessus son épaule alors que le dragon amorçait sa descente.

Les immenses ailes battaient lentement et les nuages s'ouvraient devant elles, comme s'ils s'écartaient en haie d'honneur. Le sommet de la montagne apparut, teinté de rose et d'or par l'aube qui transperçait le ciel de rayons éclatants. Le dragon glissa en rase-motte le long de la crête.

\- L'aurore… oh non. Est-ce que c'est trop tard ? grelotta le professeur de botanique.

_"Non, il est encore temps. Cours, chercheur de racines. Trouve ce que tu dois trouver."_

\- Saute, Neville ! Fonce, on peut encore y arriver !

Sans hésiter, le jeune homme brun bascula ses jambes du même côté et se laissa glisser contre le flanc du dragon. Sa chute l'envoya faire un rouler-bouler sur le matelas naturel. Il se redressa, un peu étourdi, les sourcils et les cheveux blancs et poudreux, et se mit aussitôt à fouiller autour de lui dans les entailles des rochers bleus qui dépassaient de l'épaisse couche de neige.

Le dragon se posa un peu plus haut. Ses griffes puissantes agrippèrent le faîte de la montagne, puis ses ailes se replièrent doucement.

\- Tout va bien, Harry ? demanda Charlie, un peu haletant, en se retournant. "Comment est Albus ?"

Le jeune homme entrouvrit la couverture.

\- Toujours inconscient, mais il respire un peu mieux, j'ai l'impression, dit-il d'une voix soulagée.

_"Il faut faire vite."_

Charlie sauta du dragon et tendit les bras pour aider Harry à descendre.

\- Où est Neville ? On ne peut rien faire tant qu'il…

_"Le voici. Il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait."_

Harry se retourna en entendant appeler son nom et son cœur s'accéléra en voyant Neville courir vers eux entre les rochers, trempé et hors d'haleine, mais l'air rayonnant.

\- J'EN AI UNE ! HARRY, JE L'AI TROUVEE ! J'EN AI UNE !

Il trébucha en arrivant près d'eux et serait tombé si Charlie ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

\- Regardez !

Il ouvrit sa main dont les doigts gourds étaient pourpres. Il y avait dans sa paume une fleur très délicate aux pétales blancs veinés d'or.

\- _Lacrimae solis_ , souffla Neville, émerveillé. "Une des plantes les plus rares du monde, qui ne fleurit qu'à l'aube dans les lieux où l'air et la lumière sont parfaitement purs."

Charlie coupa court avant que le jeune professeur ne se perde dans plus de détails d'intérêt uniquement botanique. Il se pencha, ramassa une poignée de neige et remplit rapidement sa gourde avant de la tendre à Neville.

\- Est-ce que tu peux en faire un genre de bouillie ? Harry, il faut faire avaler ça à Al, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_"Hâtez-vous. Si l'enfant s'endort plus profondément, il ne sera plus possible de le réveiller…"_

Le museau du dragon se pencha par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry et ses narines soufflèrent tendrement sur le précieux paquet dont dépassait seulement une masse de cheveux noirs bouclés.

Neville réussit à sortir le bol et le pilon de la poche de son manteau sans les faire tomber. Il s'activa, oubliant qu'il était congelé et que ses ongles étaient passés de bleu à noir.

\- Al. Albus, réveille-toi, appela doucement Harry en caressant la joue de l'enfant qui tressaillit à peine. "Al, il faut vraiment que tu ouvres les yeux. C'est papa, Al. Allez, un effort. _Albus_. Albus, réveille-toi, je t'en prie."

Le petit garçon frissonna et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Ses longs cils noirs palpitèrent faiblement.

\- Al ! Tiens-bon, mon grand.

Harry releva la tête et croisa le regard bienveillant du dragon.

_"Tout ira bien, père."_

Charlie se tourna anxieusement vers le professeur.

\- Maintenant, Neville !

Harry poussa la mixture entre les lèvres de l'enfant qui tourna la tête avec un gémissement et crachota.

\- Al, s'il te plait….

Il échangea un regard paniqué avec les deux autres hommes. Derrière eux, le soleil glacé se levait lentement.

Le temps s'enfuyait et avec lui la vie d'Albus.

Harry réfléchit un instant, puis plongea la main dans le bol. Avant que Neville ne puisse l'en empêcher, il fourra la bouillie de fleur et de neige dans sa bouche et la mâcha avec application.

Puis il la recracha au bout de ses doigts et tenta de nouveau de la faire avaler à l'enfant. Albus geignit, trop faible pour repousser la main, avala un peu, se mit à tousser.

\- Encore, murmura Harry, les larmes aux yeux. "S'il te plaît, Al. Un peu plus…"

Albus entrouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient voilées mais il sembla reconnaître son père.

Harry profita de ce qu'il essayait de parler pour enfoncer une minuscule boulette et ses articulations blanchirent tandis que le petit garçon avalait en s'étouffant à moitié et que de grosses larmes débordaient sur ses joues pâles.

Neville posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et la serra.

Charlie surveillait anxieusement la descente du niveau dans le bol et la montée du soleil au-dessus des nuages. Les rayons dardaient sur la neige et le ciel se teintait de soie rose.

Albus termina d'avaler la bouillie avec un dernier hoquet. Il y avait une goutte de sang au bord de ses lèvres et son corps crispé tremblait dans les bras de son père.

\- Okay, dit Charlie d'une voix hachée. "Maintenant, donne-le au dragon."

Le cœur glacé, Harry souleva l'enfant et le serra contre lui une dernière fois. Il embrassa les cheveux noirs emmêlés, pressa doucement la nuque de son fils.

\- Ça ne sera pas long, Al. Je te le promets.

Sa voix s'étrangla.

\- Ça ne te fera pas mal.

Les bras de l'enfant se nouèrent autour de son cou, confiants.

\- Je t'aime, papa…

Harry ferma les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de s'échapper. Il respira profondément, puis défit l'étreinte avec douceur et déposa le petit garçon dans le creux de la patte du dragon.

_"Aie confiance, père."_

L'œil vert et or de la créature ancienne passa devant son visage, rempli de bonté.

_"Rassemble ton courage."_

Le dragon se redressa et les trois hommes reculèrent, impressionnés par la majesté qui se dégageait de lui. Il leur fit face, dressé devant le soleil éblouissant, ses ailes d'ébène immenses déployées comme des étendards, son long cou gracieusement incliné.

Une très ancienne et très puissante créature, dont la beauté n'avait d'égale que sa bienveillance.

_"Maintenant, fils d'homme."_

Charlie prit une longue inspiration.

\- Viens, Neville, dit-il d'une voix rauque, en entraînant le professeur plus bas sur la crête. "Nous ne pouvons pas rester juste à côté."

\- Mais Harry… protesta le jeune homme.

Le dragonnier secoua la tête.

\- Harry doit faire ça seul.

Ils s'éloignèrent et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque la silhouette d'Harry ne fut pas plus haute que celle d'un enfant en face de l'énorme dragon. Charlie s'assit dans la neige et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

\- On ne peut pas regarder ? demanda Neville qui claquait des dents.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas regarder, souffla l'homme roux. "Harry va tuer Albus, Neville."

 

 

_Papa…_

_Oui, Al ?_

_N'aie pas peur, papa._

_Je t'aime, Albus._

 

 

Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche et affermit ses doigts qui tremblaient sur la mince baguette de bois.

\- N'y a-t-il pas d'autre moyen ?

_"Non, père. C'est la seule façon."_

\- Est-ce que tu… vas-tu vraiment… comment puis-je être certain que tu… Promets-moi que tu me le rendras !

De la glace s'accrochait aux mèches noires du jeune homme et de la buée s'était formée sur ses lunettes à cause des larmes qui coulaient sans retenue sur ses joues.

_"Je te le promets."_

Harry hoqueta, un son qui ressemblait à un rire cassé ou à un gémissement de douleur.

\- Je croyais que je n'aurais jamais à lancer ce sortilège !

_"Je sais."_

Il essuya sa bouche d'un geste vif. Il s'était mordu la lèvre et un peu de sang chaud coulait sur son menton.

_"Tu es mort une fois pour sauver un monde, Harry. Pour tuer l'homme qui t'a laissé cette cicatrice."_

\- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Je ne veux pas qu'Albus…

Sa voix se brisa.

_"Cette cicatrice-là sera différente. Ton fils ne la portera pas comme un sceau maudit. Et il vivra."_

\- Mais _tu_ vas mourir, dragon.

L'or dans les yeux de jade leur donna une expression étrange, comme s'il riait.

_"Ne t'inquiète pas, père."_

Sa voix était chaude et remplie d'amour.

_"Fais ce que tu dois faire."_

Harry avala sa salive. Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Son corps avait cessé de lui faire mal, il lui semblait qu'il n'était plus vraiment là, plus vraiment debout dans la neige glaciale au sommet d'une montagne auréolée par le soleil levant.

Il leva sa baguette.

En face de lui, le petit garçon avait ouvert ses grands yeux verts, blotti dans le jabot de fourrure noire. Il regarda autour de lui, sembla reconnaître son père et il sourit.

Le cœur d'Harry éclata en mille morceaux alors que le sortilège fusait comme une comète.

\- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Un éclat vert – le corps de son fils cambré par un soubresaut.

Puis tout disparut.

La montagne, le ciel, le dragon noir aux ailes comme des voiles de bateau, le dernier regard de l'enfant.

Tout devint blanc.

_Vide._

Silencieux.

  

oOoOoOo

 

Un rire cristallin.

_Frais, heureux. Un rire d'enfant insouciant._

Il ouvrit les yeux et vers lui accourait un petit garçon aux grands yeux d'émeraude pétillants de vie dans l'écrin de ses longs cils sombres. Il tenait dans ses bras un tout petit dragon au poil d'ébène, dont le bidon rondouillard ballotait contre ses jambes.

\- Regarde, papa ! Crocmou a avalé un poisson entier à lui tout seul !

Les pattes retroussées par l'étreinte glissée sous ses aisselles, le dragon avait un air de suprême résignation. Il soupira et ses moustaches argentées frissonnèrent. Ses yeux verts fendus d'un trait d'or regardaient Harry comme s'il attendait un coup de main.

  

Un enthousiaste _yepee_ et une bourrasque au gout d'aventure et de défi.

Harry se retourna brusquement.

Le gamin aux yeux verts surfait sur les nuages, debout sur le dos d'un dragon noir adolescent dont les ailes fendaient l'espace avec force et audace. Ils étaient parfaitement synchronisés, penchant et virant sur les courants comme si le ciel tout entier leur appartenait.

Le garçon sourit et agita la main, sans perdre son équilibre.

\- Papa ! Regarde-moi ! Tu ne crois pas qu'avec Crocmou et moi, James et Lily, Hugo et Rose et Teddy, on pourrait faire une équipe de _Quidditch_ à nous tous seuls ? On pourrait sûrement gagner la coupe du monde !

Le dragon renifla avec approbation. Sa queue en forme d'as de pique balaya une partie des étoiles et elles se mêlèrent à la traînée de brume qui filait derrière les deux amis.

  

Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas s'il était mort ou s'il rêvait.

Il rouvrit les paupières et son souffle se coupa en voyant le jeune homme qui s'avançait vers lui avec une grâce féline, passant une main négligemment dans ses épaisses boucles noires. Un grand sourire sur le visage, il marchait avec assurance et ses yeux verts brillaient d'un éclat doré, remplis de tendresse.

\- Hé, papa. Tu m'as attendu longtemps ?

Il était beau et dégageait une force majestueuse, mais c'était de son regard dont Harry ne pouvait détourner les yeux.

_Un regard rempli de bonté et de douceur._

Derrière lui, sortant du brouillard lumineux, le suivait un immense dragon au port de tête princier et aux ailes déployées, dont la fourrure d'ébène prenait des reflets satinés.

 

 

_"Albus ne se souviendra pas de moi, ni de ce que tu as fait._

_Mais il n'oubliera pas._

_Un jour tu le verras, père. Un jour…"_

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour poser des milliers de questions à la voix qui s'évanouissait avec un écho, mais il glissait hors de l'inconscience et les sensations de froid et de douleur revenaient dans ses membres.

\- Harry ! Harry, réveille-toi. Harry, bon sang ! Reprends tes esprits !

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il était toujours sur la montagne couverte de neige. Charlie et Neville étaient agenouillés de chaque côté de lui, le nez rouge, le visage épuisé, l'air d'avoir sérieusement perdu leurs propres esprits.

\- Oh, Harry, tu… Tu… commença Neville qui s'interrompit pour souffler dans ses doigts d'un air complètement confus.

Charlie passa les mains sur son visage et inspira profondément.

\- Harry, c'était incroyable. Je l'ai entendu raconter des tas de fois, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Cette _lumière_ , ce…

\- BOUM ! Une _explosion_ de lumière ! interrompit fébrilement Neville. "C'était… c'était _dingue_ ! Magnifique ! Terrifiant !"

Harry avait mal à la tête. Il s'assit péniblement, regarda autour de lui en clignant des yeux pour s'habituer à l'éclat insoutenable du soleil qui se réverbérait sur la neige. Il découvrit qu'il avait toujours sa baguette à la main et tout déferla de nouveau dans sa mémoire.

\- Al !

Il se redressa brusquement et vacilla sur ses jambes, aussitôt soutenu par les deux autres.

\- Albus ?

Il serra le poing sur la mince baguette de bois qui avait ouvert le feu sur son propre fils et s'approcha lentement de ce qui brillait tant au sommet de la montagne.

Dans un cocon d'or et de chaleur flottant dans les airs, le petit garçon dormait paisiblement. Harry voyait son souffle soulever régulièrement le torse de l'enfant. Ses joues avaient repris des couleurs, ses cheveux sombres semblaient brillants et souples, comme avant.

Il s'avança très lentement et tendit les bras. Délicatement, le corps d'Albus se déposa contre lui alors que la lumière s'atténuait. Il caressa le visage du petit garçon, la peau si douce, le nez en trompette, les longs cils, cette bouche ourlée qui souriait dans son sommeil.

\- Al… Al, tu es _vivant_ …

Charlie hocha la tête vigoureusement, à court de mots.

Neville mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

\- C'était une magie très grande et très ancienne, bien trop puissante pour un récipient aussi fragile, murmura-t-il. "Mais une magie si belle qu'elle pouvait être contenue dans ce qu'il y avait de plus pur…"

Il écarta un peu la chemise de l'enfant et Harry découvrit la cicatrice sur le torse du petit garçon. Une lueur dorée pulsait encore doucement à travers la marque en forme de fleur de neige. Elle s'éteignit au bout de quelques instants, mais le corps resta chaud et paisible, blotti contre la poitrine d'Harry.

Puis Albus ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Il tendit sa menotte potelée et toucha la joue de son père.

\- Papa ?

Alors Harry sut qu'il était sauvé.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Ginny dormait dans le fauteuil à côté du lit en forme de barque, tenant toujours la main du petit garçon. Albus s'étonnait de toutes ces attentions qu'on lui portait et gloussait de son rire cristallin quand les adultes le soulevaient pour l'embrasser ou le mettre sur leurs épaules dans un élan de reconnaissance ou de joie.

James et Lily ne faisaient aucune mention de la maladie de leur frère, comme si les sept derniers jours n'avaient jamais existés pour eux non plus.

Les adultes se rappelaient de Crocmou, mais ils ne parlaient pas, alors ils finiraient eux aussi par oublier. Seuls Neville et Charlie savaient ce qui s'était vraiment passé sur la montagne et ils ne le trahiraient jamais.

Harry avait honte de se laisser porter par le flot paisible de leur bonheur retrouvé, de ne pas insister, de ne pas avoir planté de drapeau, élevé de stèle.

D'avoir tu le sacrifice du dragon et de le laisser doucement s'enfoncer au fond de ses souvenirs.

_"Mais rien n'a été oublié."_

Il sursauta en entendant la voix au fond de lui-même alors qu'il était debout à côté de la fenêtre, à contempler les étoiles qui scintillaient sur la plaine où la neige fondait lentement, laissant place aux crocus.

_"Un jour, père._

_Un jour, tu le verras."_

Ce que deviendra Albus Severus Potter.

Ce que peut faire un homme à l'intérieur duquel brûle un cœur bon et courageux.

_Un cœur brave et sage._

_Un cœur prêt à combattre et à mourir pour ceux qu'il aime._

_Un cœur pur comme celui d'un enfant._

Un cœur de dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain (long) tome : CLAIR COMME NUIT !


End file.
